Cinta itu pengertian
by Rameen
Summary: Re-publish plus prequel dan sequel / Naru ingin putus dengan Sasuke tapi tidak tega memutuskannya lebih dulu, hingga dia melakukan hal-hal konyol agar Sasuke marah dan minta putus. Siapa sangka jika Sasuke bahkan sesabar itu menghadapinya.. / SasuFemNaru fic... END
1. Chapter 1

Love Understanding By Rameen

Diclaimer By Masasi Kisimoto

Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto

Drama & Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo dan Gaje

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang dingin, jenius, sabar (pada hal/ orang tertentu) dan tidak peka pada suasana ataupun kondisi. Jelas Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan dan kaya yang diincar hampir seluruh siswi KHS. Tapi dia tidak peduli, memang dia orang yang dingin dan tidak peka tapi bukan itu alasannya. Alasan utamanya karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih.

Ya kekasih. Kekasih yang cantik, ceria, cukup pintar, dan juga ramah walau juga berisik. Siapa? Boleh tanyakan kepada setiap siswa dan siswi KHS tentang hal itu bahkan jika berani juga boleh tanyakan kepada guru-gurunya karena Uchiha Sasuke dan kekasihnya adalah pasangan yang sangat terkenal di KHS.

Jika kau bertanya bagaimana ciri-ciri kekasihnya tentu orang yang kau tanyai akan menjawab: gadis itu adalah gadis yang ceria, berisik, bersurai pirang, bermata biru, cantik, ramah, baik dan juga menyenangkan. Jika kau tanya siapa namanya maka orang akan langsung menjawab: Uzumaki Naru.

Ya,, Naru dan Sasuke adalah pasangan paling kontras seantero KHS. Dan juga bagaimana Naru membuat Sasuke bisa bersikap 180 derajat jika bersamanya sukses membuat seluruh penghuni KHS takjub. Karena hanya seorang Uzumaki Naru yang bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke berubah.

Tapi jika diperhatikan, hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin sejak 15 tahun yang lalu dan hubungan mereka sebagai kekasih yang sudah terjalin sejak 2 tahun yang lalu sedikit berubah. Berubah bagaimana? Mari kita lihat.

"Temeeeee semangat ya…." Dung Dung Dung….

Lagi-lagi suasana sore hari di salah satu tempat dilingkungan KHS ramai karena satu orang, SATU ORANG. Siapa? Tentu saja orang yang mempunyai seseorang untuk dipanggil Teme. Sedangkan seseorang yang dipanggil Teme itu langsung berhenti dari kegiatannya yang ingin melempar bola ke ring. Menatap datar kepada gadis yang sedang berteriak-teriak dipinggir lapangan.

Bukan hanya si Teme –Sasuke yang melihatnya tapi seluruh orang disana memperhatikan gadis pirang itu dengan tatapan yang beragam. Kalau dulu banyak orang yang melihatnya dengan senyuman karena keceriaannya atau dengan kekaguman karena kecantikan dan kebaikannya, sekarang berganti menjadi menatapnya dengan kekesalan, keanehan bahkan dengan tawa mengejek.

Dung,,, Dung,,, Dung,,, suara gendang yang digendong oleh gadis pirang itu semakin besar dan mendekat ketengah lapangan menuju arah Sasuke yang masih diam melihatnya.

Gendang? Ya gendang ukuran sedang yang bisa digendong didepan sedang dibawa dan dipukul-pukul tak jelas oleh seorang gadis yang berjalan lincah. Dengan surai pirang yang diikat dua berantakan, make up tebal bak ondel-ondel, rok cheers sepaha yang dalamnya dilapisi training olahraga panjang. Dan jangan lupakan teriakannya yang dulu bisa membuat orang tersenyum karena sapaan-sapaan yang ceria namun ramah sekarang bisa membuat orang hampir tuli karena omongan yang tak jelas.

"TEMEEE KU GANTENG,,, SEMANGAT YA.. DEMI AKU.. HEHEHE…." Dung Dung "TEME! TEME! TEME!…"

"Oooiii,,, Naru berisik tahu…" Kiba berteriak dari salah satu sisi lapangan.

"Apa sih Kiba,,, aku kan sedang mendukung pacarku…"

"Mendukung kau bilang? Bikin MALU tahu…" Kiba sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan Naru sebelumnya. Justru mereka semua sahabat akrab sebelumnya. Tapi kelakuan Naru akhir-akhir ini membuat mereka, sahabat-sahabat Naru mulai kesal juga. Bahkan Gaara dan Shikamaru saja dibuat lelah dengan Sikap Naru yang berubah tanpa tau penyebabnya.

"Ne,, Temeee…" Naru berlari kearah Sasuke dengan memanggilnya manja. "Kiba jahat,,, apa aku membuatmu malu? Apa kau ingin putus denganku?"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan bola ditangannya lalu fokus ke Naru yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah ditekuk, bibir maju dan mata berkaca-kaca. Naru sekarang menjadi orang yang suka membuat ulah dan juga mudah merajuk dengan ketakutan yang sama dimata Sasuke. Setiap kali dia membuat ulah dan ada yang mencelanya, Naru akan langsung mangadu kepada Sasuke, bertanya apa Sasuke malu dengan sikapnya dan ingin mereka putus.

"Tidak Dobe,," Sasuke berucap pelan sembari mengelus lembut kepala Naru dengan sabar, "Kau sama sekali tidak membuatku malu kok." Lagi-lagi Sasuke yang cuek, dingin dan sering emosi jika ada yang menganggunya akan langsung jadi seorang pemuda yang sabar dan hangat jika itu kepada Naru.

"Bohong.." Naru langsung teriak dan menepis tangan Sasuke. "Kau pasti malu kan dengan tingkahku. Bahkan mereka saja bilang kalau aku bikin malu dan aku kayak orang gila. Kau pasti malu kan punya pacar seperti aku, kau pasti ingin putuskan? Padahal aku hanya ingin mendukungmu saja, hiks.."

"Aku tidak malu, aku senang kau mendukungku. Terima kasih. Tidak usah mendengarkan mereka. Dan siapa bilang aku ingin putus denganmu. Sudah jangan menangis."

"Oooiii,,, Sasuke, kau terlalu lembut padanya." Sepertinya Kiba masih kesal dengan tingkah Naru.

"Diamlah Kiba. Ini bukan urusanmu." See? Bahkan Sasuke langsung membentak Kiba dengan wajah dingin dan deatglare mematikan. "Sudahlah Dobe, sekarang kita pergi saja ya. Ayo!" Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naru dan pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

.

"Hahh,," Naru menyandarkan pungunggnya disandaran ranjang kamarnya.

"Gagal lagi?" Seorang gadis berambut indigo bertanya atau memberitahu? Dan Naru hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dia tidak peduli dan tidak marah. Boro-boro mau putus."

Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya,"Menurutku lebih baik kau berhenti saja Naru-chan. Akan lebih baik kalau kau tetap bersama Sasuke-kun. Dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Sai juga mencintaiku Hinata.."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Dia sendiri yang bilang." Hinata menghela nafas melihat Naru yang tampak putus asa dengan segala usahanya yang menurut Hinata konyol. "Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan Hinata?"

"Dari yang kulihat Sasuke-kun lebih mencintaimu. Dan bukankah kau yang pernah bilang, kalau Sasuke-kun selalu bisa memahamimu.?!"

"Iya sih, tapi Sasuke itu terlalu cuek dan membosankan." Naru berkata dengan nada kesal mengingat kelakuan Sasuke yang dirasanya membosankan, dengan bibirnya yang maju dan kening berkerut sukses membuat Hinata tertawa. "Apa sih, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Iie, hanya saja ekspresimu lucu Naru-chan." Naru hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Hinata, "Lagipula itu aneh, kau sudah bersama Sasuke-kun selama 15 tahun tapi baru sekarang bilang kalau dia membosankan."

"Dia memang membosankan Hinata, kau lihat? Dia bahkan tidak pernah peduli padaku."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak peduli padamu?"

"Kau ingat, dua bulan terakhir aku dekat dengan Sai. Tapi dia bahkan tidak pernah bertanya apapun tentang Sai, dia tidak cemburu. Dia juga tidak peduli kemana saja aku pergi dengan Sai. Dia tidak peduli Hinata, dia tidak cemburu, dia tidak sayang padaku."

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu kesal? Itu alasanmu ingin putus darinya? Kau ingin dia cemburu? Kau ingin tahu kalau dia menyayangimu dari hal seperti itu?

"Tidak cukupkah dia yang selalu memahamimu? Tidak cukupkah dia yang selalu membelamu bahkan selama dua minggu ini disaat teman-temanmu mulai jengah dengan sikapmu? Tidak cukupkah dia yang berusaha mati-matian untuk bersabar menghadapimu?

"Dia tidak bertanya tentangmu dan Sai bukan berarti dia tidak peduli, dia tidak menunjukkan kalau dia cemburu bukan berarti dia tidak sayang. Bukankah kau yang lebih tahu bagaimana dia Naru-chan? Bukankah kau yang bilang kalau dia itu miskin ekspresi seperti Gaara-kun?

"Kau hanya sedang merasakan perasaan sesaat pada Sai sehingga menganggap kalau Sasuke itu sudah berubah dari yang dulu kau kenal."

Naru mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ocehan panjang Hinata, "Hinata, sekarang kau cerewet." Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng mendengarnya.

"Tapi Sasuke benar-benar membosankan, dia bahkan tidak pernah men-ci-umku." Suaranya menjadi lirih diakhir kalimat.

"Sai pernah menciummu?"

"Tidak!" Naru menyangkal cepat pertanyaan Hinata yang membuat Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. "Dia hanya beberapa kali mencoba menciumku tapi tidak pernah terjadi. Percayalah. Aku selalu menghindar."

Hinata menyipitkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Naru, "Hinata aku serius…" Naru mulai merengek karena Hinata tidak percaya padanya.

"Kenapa?" hah? Naru tidak mengerti, "Kenapa kau menghindar?"

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak ingin menghianati Sasuke. Lagipula yang kuinginkan…" Naru tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi Hinata tahu apa maksudnya dan itu membuat Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Naru hanya menghela nafas. Hinata tidak akan mengerti, itu pikirnya. Naru sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan Sasuke bahkan kalau boleh jujurpun dia masih sangat nyaman bersama Sasuke. Semua awalnya baik-baik saja, ya setidaknya sampai Sai murid pindahan dari London yang tiga bulan lalu mulai mengenalnya dan mendekatinya.

Awalnya mereka hanya sebatas kenalan saja, tapi selanjutnya mereka menjadi dekat. Sai sering mengajaknya keluar makan, bermain games, dan segala hal yang menurut Naru seru. Sampai akhirnya Naru lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sai ketimbang Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah menanyakan apapun. Ditambah lagi Sakura pernah bilang kalau pacarnya itu cemburuan banget tapi itu tandanya kalau pacar Sakura sayang sama Sakura, nah Sasuke?

Hm, mungkin Naru hanya kesal karena Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat cemburu, kedekatannya yang akhir-akhir ini lebih ke arah Sai juga mendukung merenggangnya hubungan mereka, ditambah lagi Naru itu terlalu polos. Dia hanya salah mengartikan perasaannya. Dan alhasil?

Saat Sai menyatakan cinta padanya dua minggu yang lalu Naru jadi bingung sendiri. Dia ingin menerima Sai tapi dia tidak ingin menyelingkuhi Sasuke dan dia juga tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke dengan memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak. So, jalan yang terpikir di otaknya adalah melakukan hal-hal konyol yang bisa membuat Sasuke malu, marah dan akhirnya Sasuke yang memutuskan Naru.

Tapiiiii,,,, apa yang terjadi tidak sesuai keinginan. Sasuke yang dikenalnya sedikit egois, bahkan sebelumnya mereka masih sering bertengkar hanya karena hal-hal sepele yang justru membuat hubungan mereka semakin akrab dan tampak romantis bagi orang lain, sekarang justru menjadi manusia super sabar dengan segala tingkah konyolnya selama dua minggu terakhir.

Hah,, Naru lagi-lagi menghela nafas kalau mengingat semua rencananya gagal total. "Hinata.." panggilnya lemah, didapatinya Hinata yang memandangnya dengan lembut dan penuh kesabaran. 'yaa ampun, Hinata memang paling cocok dengan Gaara.' pikirnya mengakui kalau Hinata yang lembut dan sabar memang paling cocok dengan Gaara yang dingin dan egois.

Mengingat sikap Gaara, Naru mendengus lagi karena merasa kalau Gaara dan Sasuke itu 11-12/ hampir sama. "Kalau kau jadi aku apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hinata tampak mencerna perkataan Naru beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum manis. "Kalau aku?" Naru mengangguk, "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun dan menjalani semuanya seperti semula."

Naru memperbaiki cara duduknya, "Maksudnya?"

"Disini yang sudah terbukti adalah perasaan Sasuke-kun, jadi kalau aku, aku akan tetap bersama Sasuke-kun dan kembali bersikap ceria, baik dan ramah seperti sebelumnya."

"Maksudmu sekarang aku sudah tidak ceria, baik dan ramah lagi?" rasa-rasanya Hinata sengaja mengatainya.

"Naru-chan, dulu kau sangat akrab dengan Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ga-gaara, Shino dan yang lain. Tapi rencana konyol mu itu sudah membuat kalian menjauh, mereka mulai kesal padamu. Dan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun juga semakin jauh. Akan lebih baikkan kalau kau memperbaiki semuanya seperti semula."

"Tapi Hinata,,, aku ingin putus dari Sasuke dan bersama Sai –"

"Kau yakin?" potong Hinata cepat yang membuat Naru mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kau yakin ingin putus dari Sasuke-kun?"

Terdiam, Naru terdiam mendengar Hinata. Putus dengan Sasuke? Oh entah kenapa Naru jadi ragu akan hal itu. Melihat Naru yang terdiam Hinata kembali tersenyum, "Kau tahu Naru?" Hinata kembali bersuara yang membuat Naru melihatnya, "Seorang perempuan akan lebih baik dicintai dari pada mencintai."

Berkedip tiga kali sebelum menjawab, "Sai juga mencintaiku Hinata."

"Pikirkanlah lagi, apa yang sudah dilakukan Sai dan Sasuke dalam menunjukkan cinta mereka padamu." Naru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tapi sedetik kemudian tak ada suara yang keluar, dia menelan kembali kata-katanya saat melihat ketegasan dan kelembutan di sorot mata Hinata, sorot mata yang juga dia dapatkan dari Sasuke, kekasihnya.

.

"Temeee,,,, lihat aku dapat nilai 75 dipelajaran Fisika, FISIKA…"

"Aku dapat 95 Dobe.."

.

"Teemeee,,, ayo kita makan ramen di Ichiraku, ada menu special loh."

"Hn."

"Kau yang traktir ya,, Teme"

"Tidak jadi kalau aku yang traktir."

.

"Temeee,,, aku menang lomba makan Barbeque yang ada di Supermaket loh kemarin."

"Hn, Kau memang Dobe."

.

"Temee,,, Kakiku sakiiitt,, kemarin aku jatuh saat belajar mengendarai motor."

"Hn. Naik pungguku."

.

Naru tersenyum lebar saat dia kembali mengingat kebersamaannya bersama Sasuke. Dia yang selalu berisik tak jarang membuat Sasuke kesal dan marah. Mereka juga sering berdebat dan bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Sasuke selalu mengalah pada akhirnya.

Dari pertama kali mereka kenal saat berusia tiga tahun, Naru selalu membuntuti kemana Sasuke pergi. Naru dibuat penasaran dengan Sasuke yang misterius baginya. Tapi saat mereka sudah berusia 10 tahun, Naru baru sadar kalau Sasuke memang orang yang seperti itu. Dan disaat dia sudah benar-benar mengenal Sasuke, dia sangat senang bahkan dia merasa menjadi orang yang special buat Sasuke.

Tujuh tahun, bukan waktu yang singkat memang baginya untuk memahami bagaimana Sasuke, mungkin karena mereka hanyalah anak kecil, tapi sampai sekarangpun Naru tidak pernah menyesali satu moment pun yang dia lewatkan bersama Sasuke. Terutama saat dia dengan lancar menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke, saat itu Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri ditaman keluarga Uchiha.

Tapi keesokan harinya Sasuke memberinya kejutan. Membawa Naru kedanau didekat sekolah mereka, dan menyalakan kembang api, setelah itu menyatakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Naru nyatakan padanya ditaman keluarga Uchiha. Sederhana tapi itu menjadi moment terindah nomor satu didaftar ingatan Naru.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Naru tersenyum menerima sms dari Sai yang mengatakan agar Naru jangan lupa makan malam. Saat itu jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam, dia memang belum makan. Dia berada dikamar Sasuke saat itu. Dia memang sering berkunjung bahkan menghabiskan waktu bersama dikamar pemuda itu, terkadang juga dikamarnya kalau Sasuke yang mengunjunginya._

 _Keluarga mereka yang sudah seperti keluarga tidak khawatir akan hal itu, justru Mikoto dan Kushina, ibu mereka senang kalau mereka semakin akrab dan bahkan berteriak girang saat mendengar mereka pacaran._

 _Hari itu Naru berkunjung kerumah Sasuke dari jam empat sore untuk meminta bantuan Sasuke tentang tugasnya. Tapi setelah tugas Naru selesai, Sasuke fokus dengan tugasnya. Naru menunggunya dari dua jam yang lalu. Naru bahkan belum makan agar mereka bisa makan bersama tapi sepertinya Sasuke lupa waktu karena tugasnya._

 _"Temee,, apa kau belum selesai?"_

 _"Hn."_

 _Naru menghela nafas kasar menerima respon dari Sasuke. Hari ini untuk ketiga kalinya dia membuat ulah. Sengaja melepaskan kodoknya untuk praktek biologi dan memaksa untuk meminta kodok Sasuke, alhasil Sasuke kena marah Orochimaru-sensei karena tidak punya bahan praktek dan menyebabkan Sasuke dihukum membersihkan lab dan mengulang praktek hari itu, minggu depan , sendirian._

 _Dua hari yang lalu Naru membuat onar dikantin saat dia sedang makan bersama Sasuke, Kiba, Shika, Gaara dan Hinata. Dia berpura-pura tersandung saat membawa jus tomat punya Sasuke dan menyiramkannya kekepala Sasuke. Setelah itu dia sengaja mengajak salah satu siswa berkelahi. Alhasil Sasuke membelanya dan berkelahi dengan siswa itu dan menyebabkan dia dipanggil keruang guru dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan dengan jus tomat yang belum dibersihkan dari tubuhnya._

 _Sehari sebelumnya, Naru membuat Sasuke menunggu berjam-jam ditaman Konoha bahkan sampai dia basah kuyub karena kehujanan. Naru bilang kalau dia akan memutuskan Sasuke kalau Sasuke tidak menunggunya sampai dia datang._

 _Belum lagi hal-hal kecil yang selalu dilakukan Naru untuk membuat Sasuke kesal dan memutuskannya. Walau akhirnya bukan Sasuke yang kesal melainkan sahabatnya yang lain dan merenggangkan persahabatan mereka._

 _Dan begitupun sekarang, kesal karena dicuekin. Naru tersenyum saat rencana selanjutnya agar Sasuke memutuskannya terlintas dikepalanya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju Sasuke yang terduduk dilantai dengan meja didepannya. Jarinya dengan lihai mengetik diatas keybord laptopnya, terlihat beberapa kertas dibagian meja yang lain dan juga gelas minumannya dan Naru yang ada disisi kanannya._

 _Naru berjalan pelan kearah Sasuke dan pura-pura tersandung, "Akh.." menumpahkan minuman Sasuke kearah laptopnya dan sedetik kemudian laptop itu berasap dan mati. "Maa-maaf Teme,, bagaimana ini,, aku tidak sengaja.."_

 _Sasuke membatu dengan apa yang terjadi, saat dia mulai mencerna apa itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menarik nafas yang dalam karena mendengar celotehan Naru yang mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Teme, bagaimana tugasmu? Laptopnya rusak Teme.."_

 _"Sudah,, tidak apa. Aku bisa mengerjakannya lagi."_

 _"Tidak, kau pasti marah. Iyakan? Kau pasti ingin putus denganku kan?"_

 _"Tidak Naru, aku tidak marah. Kau tidak sengaja. Sudahlah."_

 _"Tapi bagaimana dengan laptopmu. Jujur saja kau pasti marahkan."_

 _"Aku tidak marah. Sudahlah, sepertinya sudah malam. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke sebenarnya sangat lelah karena tugasnya dan sekarang tugas itu rusak bersama laptopnya, dia juga lelah mendengar Naru terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri._

 _"Benarkan kau marah. Lihat kau langsung ingin aku pulang, kau mengusirku kan, kau marahkan?"_

 _"Apa?" Sasuke melongo saat Naru berpikir kalau Sasuke mengusirnya. Padahal bukan itu maksud Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya dan menarik Naru yang mulai menangis kedalam pelukannya._

 _Flashback off_

 _._

Setetes air mata turun dari mata Naru saat dia mengingat apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan kepada Sasuke dua minggu ini. Dia baru sadar kalau dia ternyata sangat kejam. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu semua pada orang yang jelas-jelas sangat menyayanginya. Selalu bisa mengimbangi sikapnya dan selalu mengalah. Selalu berusaha ada untuknya, selalu menghiburnya. Bukan hanya sehari dua hari atau sebulan dua bulan, tapi selama 15 tahun.

15 tahun mereka selalu bersama. Bagaimana bisa dia sekejam itu pada Sasuke? Hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke. Perkataan Hinata benar-benar dia pikirkan, dan itu membuatnya mengingat segala hal dan momen tentang dia bersama Sasuke sampai segala hal buruk yang sudah dia lakukan pada Sasuke.

Naru meraih ponselnya yang seharian ini tidak disentuhnya. 11 miscall, 13 sms, 2 email. Semua dari Sasuke kecuali satu pesan dari Hinata dan satu pesan dari Sai. Sai memberitahunya kalau dia membatalkan janji mereka untuk pergi ke kebun binatang besok. Hinata bertanya tentang alasannya tidak masuk sekolah , mungkin dia sedikit khawatir. Sedang Sasuke terus bertanya alasannya kenapa tidak masuk sekolah, kenapa tidak mau mereka bertemu dan meminta maaf kalau dia mempunyai salah.

"Huuuwaaaa…" Naru semakin menangis setelah membaca itu. Sasuke meminta maaf karena Naru tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Tidak, kenapa Sasuke yang minta maaf, seharusnya Naru yang minta maaf. Di menoleh kesamping dan melihat fotonya bersama Sasuke dimeja samping ranjangnya dan tangisnya semakin pecah.

"Huuwaaa,,, hiks hiks,, huhuhu…"

"Naru-chan,, ada apa sayang." Kushina langsung datang kekamar Naru saat mendengar tangisan Naru. Naru menoleh kepada Kushina dengan air mata mengalir, foto ditangan dan suara tangisan yang masih terdengar.

"I Ibuuu… Sasu.. Huwaaa…"

"eh?" Kushina panik karena Naru menangis semakin kencang, "Naru-chan…" dia langsung menghampiri putri tersayangnya dan memeluknya sayang, "Ada apa,, cerita sama Ibu sayang."

.

Naru berjalan lesu melewati koridor sekolah, matanya sembab, mukanya ditekuk, terlihat lingkar hitam dibawah matanya. "Naru-chan?" suara lembut yang tidak asing lagi di indra pendengarnya menyapanya. Naru menegakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk untuk melihat Hinata yang berdiri didepannya, memandangnya dengan khawatir. "Kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Atau kau sakit?"

Naru menggeleng pelan saat Hinata memeriksa keningnya, "Hinata.." Hinata menutup mulutnya mendengar suara serak Naru, dia memperhatikan mata Naru yang bengkak dan kantung mata Naru, 'apa Naru menangis semalaman?' Hinata berbisik dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau."

Hinata mengernyit mendengarnya, "Tidak mau apa Naru-chan…"

"Putus dengan Sasuke, aku tidak mau."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya, "Akhirnya…" ucapnya lega kepada Naru dengan senyuman manis. Dia tidak menyadari Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara dan Shika yang mulai mendekat dari arah belakang Naru.

"Dua minggu ini aku selalu melakukan hal-hal itu supaya Sasuke memutuskanku karena aku ingin bersama Sai, tapi sekarang –"

"Hah?" Naru dan Hinata terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Kiba, mereka langsung menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Shika, Gaara, Kiba dengan ekspresi terkejut sedang Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Te-teme.."

"Naru,, kau bilang apa tadi? Kau melakukan hal-hal bodoh itu agar putus dengan Sasuke?"

Bletak,, Shikamaru langsung memukul kepala Kiba yang baru saja memperjelas kata-kata Naru sekali lagi. Gaara pun langsung memberinya death glare gratis yang membuat Kiba ciut seketika.

"Jadi karena itu?"

"Tem Teme.. kau… sejak kapan?" Naru kehilangan kata-katanya, oh tidak, dia tidak ingin Sasuke mendengar itu semua.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung bilang,,"

"Maks-maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang langsung kalau ingin putus denganku? Kenapa tidak bilang langsung kalau kau ingin bersama si pucat itu? Kenapa…" Sasuke terdiam di kata-kata berikutnya. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka itu alasan Naru berubah dua minggu ini. Padahal dia selalu berusaha bersabar dengan sikap Naru yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Bu-bukan,, kau salah Teme.."

"Padahal kalau kau mengatakannya langsung.." menarik nafas sejenak, "Kau mungkin tidak perlu repot-repot bertingkah seperti orang gila dan memalukan dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya perlu bilang padaku, apa aku tidak pernah memberi apa yang kau inginkan selama ini sehingga kau lebih memilih cara bodoh itu daripada memintanya langsung padaku?"

Naru menggeleng cepat, sungguh dia merasa takut dan panik dengan sikap Sasuke sekarang, "Teme dengarkan aku dulu,, aku minta ma—"

"Naru.." Naru membeku mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya, Sasuke tidak lagi memanggilnya Dobe seperti biasa. Sasuke hanya akan memanggilnya Naru jika sudah benar-benar serius. "Kau ingin kita putus?" ingin sekali Naru menggeleng kuat tapi badannya kaku. "Oke,,, kita putus."

Naru serasa lupa caranya bernafas. Apa ini? Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan selama ini? Bukankah ini alasannya melakukan hal-hal konyol itu? Agar Sasuke memutuskannya? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia merasa sangat sakit, dia merasa sangat takut, dan terlebih dari itu dia merasa tidak bisa bernafas. Dadanya sesak, air mata mengancam dipelupuk matanya.

Dia masih tidak bergerak bahkan saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya, dia tidak bergerak saat Shika dan Kiba mengatakan rasa kecewa mereka, dia tidak bergerak saat Hinata memanggilnya tapi langsung ditarik oleh Gaara. Sedetik kemudian setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari matanya. Dan dia jatuh terduduk ditempat tanpa memperdulikan bel masuk yang berbunyi.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

Ini sebenarnya adalah fic kedua yang ku publish tahun lalu. Sempat aku hapus karena satu hal. Dan sekarang aku publihs lagi karena efek NS eps 478 kemarin. Nggak aku edit dari tulisan awal, sengaja untuk liat gaya tulisan aku setahun yang lalu. Hanya saja, di chap tiga akan aku tambah prequel saat mereka pertama kali jadian.

Ini cuma twoshot, di tambah prequel, jadi threeshot.

semoga suka ya.

Salam, Rameen


	2. Chapter 2

Love Understanding By Rameen

Diclaimer By Masasi Kisimoto

Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruko

Drama & Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo dan Gaje

Angin berhembus pelan, langit tidak begitu cerah. Entah kenapa matahari lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik awan, atau awan yang datang dan menyembunyikan matahari. Naru tidak tahu dan Naru tidak mau tahu.

Yang dia ingin tahu, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Sudah empat hari sejak dia putus dengan Sasuke, dan sejak hari itu juga Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Naru menjadi murung, Kiba, Shika dan Gaara masih menjauhinya. Hinata memang sering datang tapi tetap tidak bisa menghiburnya.

Kabar putusnya dia dan Sasuke sudah menyebar, Karin dan FG Sasuke yang lain menyalahkannya karena sudah menyakiti Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Naru tidak mencoba menghubungi ataupun mengunjungi Sasuke. Dia masih takut dan sangat merasa bersalah.

Sai juga tidak pernah masuk dari hari dimana Naru dan Sasuke putus karena dia mengikuti lomba lukis antar kota. Tidak ada kabar dari Sai ataupun kabar yang dikirim Naru ke Sai. Naru tidak tahu apa Sai sudah mendengar berita itu atau belum. Dan sekali lagi Naru tidak mau tahu.

"Hah,, Teme.." lirihnya sembari mendongak menatap langit yang berselimut awan. Matanya dipenjamkan untuk kembali mencoba mengingat segala hal tentang mantan kekasihnya.

"Naru-chan?" Naru menghembuskan nafas pelan agar tak ketahuan orang yang menghampirinya, dia enggan membuka mata dan bertemu dengan orang itu. Dia tidak benci, hanya merasa enggan. "Apa kabarmu? kau terlihat kurus sekarang."

Orang itu membuka suara lagi tapi Naru tetap diam, "Aku tahu kau mendengarku." Saat itulah matanya terbuka dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk disampingnya sembari tersenyum aneh, hah senyum Sasuke jauh labih manis, batin Naru.

"Kau sudah masuk sekolah?" akhirnya Naru meladeni orang tersebut.

"Ya begitulah. Dan aku meraih juara dua dalam lomba lukis kemarin."

"Hm, selamat." Naru dengan malas masih meladeni orang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai. Dia masih ingat kalau seminggu yang lalu dia masih tersenyum manis dan tulus jika bertemu Sai, tapi sekarang, jangankan tersenyum, untuk sekedar mentapnya saja Naru malas. Sekali lagi, Naru tidak benci pada Sai, hanya saja Naru malas.

"Ehm,, Naru,, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." Sai member jeda untuk mendapat perhatian Naru, lama Naru tidak menatapnya tapi akhirnya Naru menatapnya juga dengan pandangan bertanya, "Tentang pernyataan cintaku waktu itu."

Naru terdiam mendengarnya, apa lagi sekarang. Apa yang akan Sai bahas tentang pernyataan itu? Jawabankah? Kepastiankah? Kelanjutannyakah? Err,, sepertinya itu semua sama saja.

"Kau bilang kau akan memutuskan Sasuke untuk itu kan?" lagi, Sai memberi jeda tapi Naru tetap tak berekspresi, "Kau… belum putus dengannya kan?"

Kedip, kedip. Jujur Naru sedikit kaget, aneh dan bingung dengan pertanyaan Sai. "Hm?" hanya itu yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku harap belum terlambat. Aku menunggu jawabanmu dua minggu atau tiga minggu sekarang. Tapi ternyata aku bertemu dengan gadis lain ditempatku lomba kemarin. Gadis itu teman SD ku dan juga cinta pertamaku. Maaf, aku salah, tapi aku rasa aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai sahabat dan ternyata aku masih sangat mencintainya. Jadi aku –"

"Kau pacaran dengannya?"

"Hah?" Sai kaget saat Naru memotong perkataannya.

"Apa kau sudah berpacaran dengannya?" ulang Naru dengan tenang.

Menggeleng pelan Sai menatapnya sendu, "Aku merasa bersalah terhadapmu, aku tahu apa usahamu agar putus dengan Sasuke dan aku merasa itu karena aku. Aku salah, aku terlalu egois dengan tetap menembakmu padahal kau sudah bersama Sasuke. Seminggu ini aku merasa kita menjauh dan aku pikir kau lebih pantas bersama Sasuke, sungguh aku minta maaf." Menarik nafas pelan, "Aku ingin mengejar lagi cintaku pada gadis itu tapi aku berpikir kalau aku perlu meminta maaf lebih dulu padamu. Jadi aku minta maaf padamu Naru."

Naru menatap Sai dalam sebelum tersenyum tulus, senyum yang tidak muncul selama seminggu ini. Sekarang dia benar-benar yakin akan apa yang ingin dilakukannya selanjutnya. Sai saja lebih dulu meminta maaf sebelum memulai hubungan baru dengan gadis lain. Dan mungkin dia juga harus meminta maaf dengan Sasuke untuk memulai hubungan baru dengan orang yang sama, Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Sai, aku sudah putus dengan Sasuke." Mata Sai terbelalak mendengar itu, sungguh dia baru mengetahui hal itu, sekarang dia jadi semakin merasa bersalah, "Tapi aku akan meminta maaf padanya dan akan berusaha agar dia mau kembali padaku. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Sai menggeleng pelan, "Sebelumnya aku ragu tentang hal itu, tapi setelah kau meminta maaf padaku. Aku jadi yakin kalau aku juga harus meminta maaf dengannya. Jadi aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau, aku jadi yakin kalau Sasuke sangat mencintaiku selama ini. Kau meminta maaf dan aku memaafkanmu karena aku ingin dia juga memaafkanku. Kau ingin memulai hubungan baru dengan cinta pertamamu dan aku berharap kau berhasil karena aku juga berharap akan berhasil untuk memulai hubungan baru bersama cinta pertamaku. Uchiha Sasuke." Naru tersenyum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dia merasa lega setelah mendengar penjelasan Sai dan mengambil keputusan yang dia yakini benar. Sai pun lega melihat senyum Naru. Setidaknya rasa bersalahnya berkurang karena ucapan terima kasih Naru.

"Naru-chaann…"

"Eh?" Naru dan Sai menoleh saat mendengar suara Hinata yang berteriak dan terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo yang berlari diikuti Gaara, Kiba dan Shika yang berjalan santai dibelakangnya. Hinata tampak beberapa kali berhenti dan bermuka kesal saat melihat teman dan kekasihnya yang berjalan santai. Berkali-kali dia menarik tangan kekasihnya, Gaara agar berjalan lebih cepat yang justru membuat yang lain tersenyum geli.

"Hinata, ada apa? Kiba, Gaara, Shika,, kalian?" Naru tidak berani meneruskan kata-katanya. Disamping karena masih merasa bersalah, dia juga takut saat ketika sahabatnya itu memandang tajam kea rah Sai yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Naruh-Nahru-chan,, kau hah…" Hinata berkata putus-putus karena nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal setelah berlari sambil menarik-narik Gaara.

"Hime,, tenanglah."

"I-inikan karena Ga-gaara-kun,," mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Hinata memandang kesal kekasihnya, "Karena Gaara-kun yang hh,, berjalan lambat jadi harus kutarik."

Lagi-lagi mereka semua tersenyum geli, "Kenapa hanya aku, mereka juga kan. Lagipula kenapa kau harus menarikku? Atau kau memang mau menyentuhku?" terdengar suara kekehan dari yang lain saat wajah Hinata merona karena godaan Gaara.

"Gaa-gaara-kun no bakaa!" Hinata berteriak merajuk dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Kalau kau menggodanya lagi, detik berikutnya dia akan pingsan." Naru mengeluarkan suaranya dengan ceria ikut-ikutan menggoda Hinata.

Gaara, Hinata, Shika dan Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naru karena sudah lama mereka tidak mendengar Naru bicara dengan ceria lagi, dan mereka bahkan melihat Naru kembali tersenyum, "Naru-chan.." Hinata memanggilnya senang, karena sahabatnya sudah kembali ceria.

Naru menghela nafas dan menatap mereka satu-persatu, "Aku minta maaf sama kalian semua. Aku salah, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu dan seharusnya aku meminta maaf dari kemarin-kemarin tapi aku dengan bodohnya baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aku minta maaf."

Kiba, Shika dan Gaara memandangnya lembut, bukan lagi dengan tatapan kecewa dan marah yang sempat mereka tunjukan. Mereka sudah mendengar dari Hinata bagaimana Naru menyesali perbuatannya bahkan sebelum putus dengan Sasuke. Hinata juga bilang kalau Naru benar-benar menyadari kesalahannya dan Naru sangat sedih juga takut kalau sampai kehilangan Sasuke selamanya.

Mereka mengerti dan mereka memaafkan. Dari itulah mereka semua menemui Naru, "Kami juga minta maaf karena menghakimimu Naru." Kiba duluan meminta maaf, "Aku juga sudah sering menyalahkanmu bahkan sejak awal. Aku minta maaf."

Naru hanya tersenyum dan bilang kalau dia yang salah. "Aku juga akan minta maaf sama si Teme,, kuharap kalian mau membantuku. Kalian tahu kan dia tidak pernah masuk sekolah?"

"Kau ingin meminta maaf padanya?" Shika mengulang.

"Iya, dan aku harap dia mau balik denganku, hehe.." Naru terkekeh sendiri yang membuat yang lain mendengus.

"Huh,, kau tidak akan sempat meminta maaf kalau kau masih tertawa saja tanpa mengejarnya sekarang juga." Naru terdiam dan menatap Gaara bingung.

"Naru-chan,, Sasuke-kun akan ikut Itachi-nii pindah ke Rusia hari ini. Sekarang mungkin mereka sedang dijalan menuju Bandara." Hinata langusng mengatakan maksud yang membuatnya tadi berlari menuju Naru.

"Ka-Kau serius Hi-Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumahnya sekarang, ikut kami." Shikamaru bicara cepat dan langsung berjalan diikuti yang lain. Mereka sebenarnya ada di taman belakang sekolah, hanya saja jam sekolah sudah usai setengah jam yang lalu.

.

Terlihat sebuah lamborgini silver baru keluar dari gerbang kediaman Uchiha saat mobil Shikamaru berhenti tepat disebelah gerbangnya, Naru yang meyakini itu mobil Sasuke langsung turun dari mobil dan mengejarnya cepat, "SAASUKEEEE….."

Dia berteriak masih sambil berlari tapi lambhorgini itu tetap melaju tanpa ada tanda-tanda berhenti, "SASUKE BERHENTI… AKU MOHON BERHENTI.. TUNGGU SASUKEEEEE…"

Naru terus berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar mobil didepannya. Sedang keempat sahabatnya tadi dengan setia malah turun dan ikut berlari mengejar dari belakang.

Gaara, Hinata, Kiba, dan Shika yang mengejar Naru. Lalu Naru yang mengejar mobil Sasuke. Seandainya mereka lebih pintar dan menggunakan mobil juga untuk mengejarnya…

Hinata mengernyit, perasaannya saja atau memang mobil yang mereka kejar itu berjalan tidak terlalu ngebut sehingga jarak antara mobil yang berjalan dan Naru yang mengejar hanya tujuh meter sepanjang jalan. Atau mungkin Naru dan mereka yang larinya menjadi sangat cepat. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin.

"SAASUUKEEEEE,,, BERHENTI KATAKU…!" Naru masih berteriak. Hinata masih kebingungan, sedang ketiga orang lainnya tidak memasang ekspresi apa-apa.

"SASUKEE TEEMEEE BRENGSEK… BERHENTI ATAU KUHAJAR KAUUU…!"

Ckiiitt,,, eh? Naru langsung cengok dan berhenti seketika saat mobil didepannya juga berhenti. Dari tadi Naru berlari dan berteriak, memohon agar mobil itu berhenti tapi mobil itu tetap jalan. Tapi apa tadi, Naru hanya sekali mengancam akan menghajar pemiliknya dan mobil itu langsung berhenti seketika.

Perasaannya saja atau… mobil itu mengerti bahasa manusia dan sengaja berhenti agar pemiliknya tidak dihajar?

Naru masih cengok sendiri saat keempat sahabatnya juga berhenti dibelakangnya. Dari arah mobil yang tadi dikejarnya keluar dua pemuda tampan nan rupawan dan berjalan mantap munuju kearahnya dengan gerakan slow motion. Angin berhembus dan menerbangkan rambut mereka yang ada dipinggir jalan itu, menjadi latar belakang yang romantis untuk pertemuan sepasang mantan kekasih yang sudah terpisah empat hari.

Sasuke berdiri tepat didepan Naru dan membuka kacamata yang digunakannya. Oh, andai Naru tahu kalau Sasuke baru saja memakai kacamata itu sesaat sebelum turun dari mobil. "Kenapa kau disini Naru?" Suara Sasuke yang terkesan dingin menohok hati Naru dan membuatnya berpikir kalau Sasuke masih marah padanya.

"Hah,, jangan,, pergihh hh.." jujur dia masih sangat capek karena mengejar mobil Sasuke, "Maaf,, sungguh maaf. Aku, aku, cinta Sasu.. hh" Naru meraih tangan Sasuke dan menatapnya sendu, "Sungguh Sasu,, aku minta maaf, aku menyesal, aku salah, aku takut kau pergi. Kumohon jangan pergi. Aku tidak bisa bahasa Rusia kalau mau menyusulmu kesana. Kau juga tahu kan bagaimana ayahku? Dia pasti tidak mengijinkanku begitu saja agar menyusulmu kesana. Aku bahkan belum punya passport. Aku mohon Sasu, aku mohon jangan pergi. Maafkan aku Sasu.. maaf." Naru bicara panjang lebar dan ngelantur.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menghela nafas sebelum menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naru. Hati Naru mencelos karena hal itu, Sasuke tidak mau lagi dia sentuh. Oh tidak.. eh? Naru yang awalnya menatap tangan Sasuke yang ditarik dari genggamannya langsung menatap Sasuke saat Sasuke justru balik menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Bicara tidak jelas dan ngelantur. Memang aku mau kemana? Hm?"

Naru berkedip sesaat sebelum menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "E-eh? Aku jujur, Naru-chan. Gaa-gaara-kun bilang kalau Sasuke-kun akan pindah ke Rusia." Hinata langsung menjelaskan karena takut Naru mengira kalau Hinata hanya mengerjainya.

Kini Naru menyipitkan matanya kearah Gaara, Shika dan Kiba yang tersenyum innocent tanpa dosa. Sialan, dia dikerjai. Naru langsung memandang tajam Sasuke dan menendang tulang kering kaki Sasuke, duakk.. "Akh.. Dobeee.." Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan.

Ppfftt,,, keempat pria lain disana menahan tawa saat Sasuke kesakitan. "Kau juga sekongkol dengan mereka untuk mengerjaiku?" Naru berteriak didepan Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke hanya menatap tajam keempat pria lainnya.

"Tidak Dobe.. tidak begitu…" Sasuke akan merangkul Naru tapi Naru langsung menepis tangan itu.

"Brengsek. Jahat. Kau jahat Sasuke. Kau sengaja mengerjaiku, kau sengaja membuatku ketakutan, kau sengaja tetap menjalankan mobilmu walau tahu aku mengejarmu. Apa kau sedang balas dendam? Hah? Hiks…"

Naru berteriak dan menangis karena merasa dipermainkan. "Kau tahu aku sangat takut? Apa sekarang kau puas? PUAS? HAH? Hampir seminggu ini aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku selalu ingin menemuimu dan minta maaf, aku merasa bersalah dan semakin merasa bersalah setiap harinya.

" Mereka menjauhiku, mereka menyalahkanku, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak setiap malam. Kau menghilang seolah tidak peduli padaku dan tadi aku mendengar kalau kau akan pindah ke Rusia bersama Itachi-nii. Aku takut kau benar-benar meninggalkanku. Selama perjalanan dari sekolah kerumahmu aku selalu berdoa semoga aku belum berangkat.

"Aku bergetar turun dari mobil dan mengejarmu. Tapi apa? Kau hanya mengerjaiku? Kau hanya ingin balas dendam kan? Kau mau balas dendam karena aku sudah membuatmu malu dua minggu kemarin, aku selalu membuatmu marah, kecewa dan menyakitimu sampai kau memutuskanku. Kau mau BALAS DENDAM KAN,, UCHIHA SASUKEEE…."

Naru tidak tahan lagi. Dia sebenarnya hanya terbawa emosi. Selama beberapa hari ini dia terus diam dan menahan rasa bersalahnya, tangisnya, dan juga rasa frustasinya. Maka dari itu dia meluapkan semuanya saat itu juga. Tidak, Naru tidak marah, Naru tidak menyalahkan Sasuke, bahkan jika itu semua memang sengaja Sasuke lakukan untuk balas dendam pun Naru akan terima untuk menebus kesalahannya. Dia berteriak dan menguarkan semua emosinya hanya karena dia ingin, itu saja.

"Hiks hiks,, aku takut.. jangan pergi Sasu,, aku minta maaf.. hiks.." Sasuke langsung mendekap Naru erat dalam pelukannya. Sasuke sengaja hanya diam saja dari tadi agar Naru puas dan lega setelah berteriak dan marah padanya.

Sementara yang lain masih terdiam. Gaara, Shika, Kiba dan Itachi hanya menghela nafas bersalah karena tidak menyangka rencana mereka untuk membuat Naru sedikit lebih cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sasuke justru membuat Naru lepas kendali. Sementara Hinata? Jangan tanya, dia yang dasarnya lembut jadi sedikit takut dengan tingkah Naru, alhasil dia ikut menangis dengan badan gemetar dipelukan Gaara.

"Jangan pergi, hiks,, Sasuuu…" Sasuke masih memeluk Naru dan membelai lembut rambut Naru. Dia sangat merindukan Naru, dan dia tersenyum tipis karena dari tadi Naru terus memanggilnya 'Sasu', panggilan sayang Naru jika Naru sedang bermanja-manja dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak.. aku tidak akan pergi. Aku tetap disini."

"Ta-tapi kata mereka,, kau akan hiks pergi dengan Itachi-nii…"

Sasuke melototi keempat pria itu sesaat, "Tidak usah dengarkan mereka. Akan kuhajar mereka setelah ini." ucap Sasuke yang membuat Kiba menelan ludah tapi tidak dengan ketiga lainnya.

"A-apa ka-kau masih marah pa-padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah padamu Naru.. Hinata sudah menjelaskan semuanya sejam setelah kita putus. Dia juga bilang kalau saat itu kau sebenarnya sudah menyesali perbuatanmu dan tidak ingin lagi putus denganku."

Naru mendongak menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut dan langsung menghapus air matanya, "Ka-kau benar-benar ti-tidak marah?"

"Kapan aku pernah marah padamu?"

"Ka-kau marah padaku sa-saat aku menghabiskan to-tomatmu bulan lalu, kau ju-juga marah padaku saat ak-aku menculik kucingmu tu-tujuh tahun lalu, ka-kau bahkan ti-tidak menegurku lima jam saat a-aku menukar semua boxermu dengan gambar kodok lima tahun lalu, ka-kau ju-juga pern –"

"oke oke,, stop. Itu cukup." Sasuke langsung memotong kata-kata Naru saat didengarnya suara kekehan dari teman-teman dan kakaknya karena kata-kata Naru. Sungguh, kenapa Naru mengatakan semua itu dalam kondisi seperti ini?

Sedang yang lain mati-matian menahan tawanya karena pelototan Sasuke. Mereka tak habis pikir kalau ternyata Sasuke bisa juga marah sama Naru karena tomat, kucing dan… boxer?

"Lalu ke-kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah dan langsung pulang hari itu?"

"Yah, hari itu Aniki menelponku dan menyuruhku pulang setelah Hinata menjelaskan semuanya. Saat aku sampai dirumah, Aniki langsung menculikku ke Suna agar membantunya mengurusi masalah perusahaan yang gawat disana."

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan memandang sendu Naru, "Percayalah aku sangat merindukanmu dan ingin menghubungimu. Tapi masalah terakhir kita masih sedikit menggangguku, ditambah lagi Kiba yang selalu melapor kalau kau menjadi pemurung. Kupikir mungkin kau perlu waktu dan memutuskan untuk menunggumu yang menghubungiku lebih dulu, setidaknya sampai aku kembali kesekolah."

Seakan belum puas Naru masih bertanya, "Lalu kenapa tadi kau tidak langsung berhenti saat aku memanggil dan mengejarmu?" dan Sasuke dengan sabar akan menjawab semua pertanyaan Naru, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang disekeliling mereka.

"Aniki yang menyetir dan dia mati-matian menghalangi aku yang ingin merebut setirnya karena dia tidak mau berhenti." Naru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Itachi dengan tatapan yang tajam tapi dengan bibir yang mengerucut, bukan membuat Itachi takut malah membuat Itachi tertawa.

"Hahahaha,,, kau lucu sekali Naru-chan.."

"Itachi-nii… kau jahat.."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin kalian merasa saling kehilangan dan saling menghargai kehadiran satu sama lain. Agar lain kali tidak ada masalah seperti ini lagi."

Mendengar itu Naru kembali murung dan langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. "Maaf." ucapnya dengan wajah yang tenggelam didada bidang kekasihnya, Sasuke.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke tersenyum dan membalas erat pelukan Naru.

"Akh…" semuanya menoleh kearah Gaara yang mengaduh kesakitan, "Hime kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?"

"Karena kau juga membohongi aku. Kupikir Sasuke-kun serius akan meninggalkan Naru. Aku tadi juga ikut khawatir tahu. Gaara no baka!" Hinata lagi-lagi memarahi Gaara. Tapi semarah apapun dia, tetap saja, dengan ekspresi imutnya justru akan membuat orang lain tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Jangan memajukan bibirmu begitu. Aku jadi ingin menciumnya." Gaara berucap menggoda.

"Hahaha..." tawa mereka pecah saat Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan juga dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Oke oke,, adik-adikku –"

"Aku tidak mau jadi adikmu." Gaara dan Kiba spontan menjawab mendengar kata-kata Itachi yang membuat Itachi mendengus.

"Baiklah semuanya. Apa semua masalah sudah selesai? Jika sudah, sebaiknya cepat antar aku sebelum masalah baru muncul karena aku ketinggalan pesawat."

.

.

"Sasuu..?"

"Hn."

Mereka sedang duduk dipinggir danau tempat mereka jadian dua tahun lalu. Naru bersandar didada Sasuke yang memeluknya mesra. Tangan Sasuke membelai lembut rambut pirang Naru yang beraroma citrus. Sasuke tersenyum karena panggilan Naru. Pacarnya itu menjadi lebih manja sejak mereka kembali jadian lagi tiga hari lalu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu dan sangat mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naru."

"Sejak kapan? Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku?"

"Hm?" Sasuke berpikir sejenak dan Naru tetap menunggu, "Sejak kau menculik kucingku waktu itu."

Naru langsung mendongak menatap Sasuke, "Kok bisa, memang kenapa?"

"Kau sangat menyayangi kucing itu dengan tulus, bahkan kau sampai menculiknya dariku. Saat itu aku marah karena aku berpikir 'kenapa kau menculik kucing itu, kenapa tidak menculikku saja?', saat itu aku sangat kesal dengan kucing itu. Kerena kau lebih memperhatikan dia daripada aku, tapi saat aku marah, kau langsung menaruh kucing itu dan mengejarku, jadi itu membuatku sangat senang."

"Jadi karena itu kau marah? Dan kau suka padaku karena aku mengejarmu?"

"Bukan, saat itu aku menyadari kalau aku ingin kau hanya perhatian padaku saja. Aku menyukaimu karena kau Uzumaki Naru,, tidak peduli bagaimanapun dirimu, selama kau Naru yang selalu ada untukku dari saat aku kecil maka aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Naru menatapnya dengan terpana, tak pernah dia duga Sasuke bisa seromantis itu dan secinta itu padanya, "Sasuuu,, aku mencintaimuu…" Naru langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Naru,," pangil Sasuke setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Hm?"

"Hinata bilang kalau kau ingin putus dariku kemarin karena kau merasa aku tidak pernah peduli padamu dan tidak pernah menunjukkan kecemburuanku. Apa itu benar?"

Naru mengangguk singkat, "Aku terkadang sangat ingin melihatmu cemburu jika aku dekat dengan pria lain, karena dengan begitu aku pikir kalau kau mencintaiku dan takut kehilanganku, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau kau sangat mencintaiku."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan selalu percaya pada perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau orang yang ceria dan semangat, kau ingin berteman dengan siapapun tanpa melihat latar belakang mereka, aku tahu kau tidak ingin dibatasi. Makanya aku hanya mencoba memahamimu saja, bukan berarti aku tidak cemburu dan tidak peduli tapi aku percaya kalau kau tidak mungkin berpaling dariku."

"Tapi kemarin aku sempat berpaling darimu." Naru menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

"Itu hanya perasaan sesaatmu saja. Aku yakin hatimu seutuhnya milikku." Sasuke meraih dagu Naru dan membawanya menghadap wajahnya, mendekatkan wajah mereka sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Naru menahan nafas saat didapatinya dirinya seakan terhipnotis oleh onyc itu.

Wajahnya merona tapi tidak terlihat karena malam itu kurang cahaya bulan, "Sasu.."

"Hatimu milikku Naru, seperti bibir ini,," Sasuke mengusap lembut bibir Naru, "..yang juga milikku." Naru terpejam saat Sasuke menghapus jarak dan mengecup mesra bibirnya. Lembut, intens, dalam. Naru mengeratkan pejaman matanya menikmati ciuman hangat yang diberikan Sasuke.

Ciuman pertama mereka yang sangat dinanti-nantinya terasa begitu manis dan menghanyutkan. Dan dia percaya, setelah semua hal itu hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan semakin dekat dan dalam. Naru berjanji dalam hati kalau dia tidak akan lagi meragukan cinta Sasuke padanya.

.

.

.

*Dalam cinta sejati, kau menginginkan kebaikan orang lain.

Dalam cinta romantis, kau menginginkan orang lain.

Bagi dunia, kau mungkin seseorang.

Tapi bagi seseorang, kau adalah dunia. *

-Kahlil Gibran-

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Waaahhh… setelah aku baca ulang kemarin. Ternyata penulisanku tahun lalu lumayan… lumayan membingungan, hahahahaha…

Tapi ya udahlah, semoga penulisanku di fic-fic lainnya yang sekarang lebih baik.

Chap ini masih tidak ku edit, cuma sedikit perbaiki typo aja. Chap depan akan aku bahas sedikit prequel tentang mereka pertama kali jadian. Dan tentu prequel itu belum aku tulis sekarang, jadi butuh waktu setidaknya seminggu lah…

Oh ya, DTM insya allah besok akan aku up. Oke?

Thanks Minna…

Besok NS eps 479. Waahh,, semoga ada scene NH deh. Aamin. Bye.

.

Thanks to :

bagasputra22 : Ini sudah dilanjutkan..

guest : mereka tetap bersatu kan. Iya, 477 aja udah demam Narusasunaru, apalagi 478 kemaren..

Guest : ini di next kok

Ray Han : syukur deh kalo so sweet. ini udah up

keyko keinarra minami : Kalo yang kayak Sasu ada di dunia nyata, itu sih sempurnaaaaaa...

Hishi Riri : Benar, sasu gitu cuma buat pelajaran aja kok. Mereka balik lagi kan..

nina : Jangan hancur dong hatimu, kan susah nempelnya..

anitaindah777 : jangan bingung mau dukung yang mana. Dukung Rameen aja...

LittleStrarrieKIM : Waduh,,, iya iya,,, ini udah update kok... dan endingnya tetap sasunaru...

firdaus minato : mana lagi? ini lagi...

yy : Kalo mau request bilang aja, kalo aku emang ada ide bakal aku buat. Ini bukan dalam rangka ultah naruto, tapi dalam efek NS eps 478 kemarin yang menyentuh hati.. buat aku jadi dema Narusasunaru aj...

.

Thanks juga untuk semua pembaca.

Salam, Rameen


	3. Chapter 3

Cinta itu Pengertian by Rameen

U. Sasuke x U. Naru

Romance

.

.

.

Prequel saat mereka jadian

"Temeeee…." Suara cempreng itu terdengar menggema di kediaman Uchiha. Membuat kepala keluarga menggeleng mendengarnya, sementara sang Nyonya Uchiha terkikik melihat suaminya seperti itu.

Sudah biasa bagi mereka untuk mendengar suara cempreng itu di rumah mereka. Suara yang sudah pasti memanggil satu orang dengan panggilan 'Teme'. Sebenarnya sebagai orang tua, Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha itu jelas merasa tidak suka dengan panggilan itu, tapi melihat bagaimana anak mereka berkomunikasi dengan orang pemilik suara cempreng itu, mereka hanya bisa menerima saja panggilan itu untuk anak mereka.

"Temeee… main yuk."

Ppffftt.. Mikoto hampir tertawa mendengar ajakan itu. Kening Fugaku berkedut mendengarnya. Memangnya anak mereka itu masih berusia 7 tahun sehingga di ajak main dengan ajakan kekanak-kanakan begitu?

Itachi berjalan muncul dari dalam kamar dan menoleh kearah pintu depan. Dia menatap kedua orang tuanya yang juga menatapnya polos, Itachi mengerti arti tatapan itu yang menyuruhnya untuk keluar dan menenangkan gadis di depan sana.

Cukup heran juga, biasanya gadis itu langsung masuk seenaknya dan menuju kamar anak bungsu mereka tanpa sungkan. Lalu kenapa sekarang hanya sibuk memanggil dari luar?

Itachi berjalan keluar rumah dan membuka pintu utama, menaikkan alisnya saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang duduk sendirian di bangku taman depan rumahnya. "Naru?"

Gadis yang di panggil itu menoleh dan memajukan bibirnya, "Kenapa Itachi-nii yang keluar? Teme mana?" tanyanya dengan suara merengek.

Membuat Itachi tersenyum dan menggeleng akan sikap kekanakan gadis itu. Dia berjalan dan duduk di samping gadis itu, mengelus rambut pirang yang di kuncir dua itu dengan lembut. "Sasuke tidur. Kau tahu kalau dia susah di bangunkan. Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan saja sendiri seperti biasanya?"

Wajah Naru merona dan dia mengalihkan tatapannya. Itachi mengernyit melihat hal itu, tidak biasanya gadis itu tersipu dengan alasan yang sepele. "Kenapa Naru, apa kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke?"

Naru menggeleng, "Aku… hanya ingin bertemu Teme di sini saja."

"Yah," Itachi menarik tangannya dan menghela nafas lelah, "Kalau begitu kau akan lama menunggu. Sasuke tidurnya nyenyak sekali sih."

"Huft, Teme itu… kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali sih." Naru memangku tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi cemberut lucu. Membuat Itachi terkekeh di sampingnya.

"Ah, Naru, kau manis sekali sih." Itachi mengusap kepala Naru gemas, "Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pacar Nii-chan saja?"

"Tidak!" Naru langsung berdiri dan menolak tegas, membuat Itachi terdiam kaget. "Uhm… maksudku.." Naru salah tingkah menghadapi tatapan bingung Itachi. "Uhm… aku … aku mau ke kamar Teme saja.." ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi masuk ke rumah Uchiha itu dengan berlari.

Di tempatnya, Itachi tersenyum penuh arti saat sedikit mulai paham dengan apa yang terjadi. "Hah, aku akan punya adik ipar yang manis." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Brak

Sungguh tidak ada tingkah laku yang mencerminkan hal itu sebagai kelakuan seorang gadis. Naru seenaknya saja membuka pintu itu dengan keras. Wajahnya cemberut melihat Sasuke yang semakin memeluk guling di ranjangnya.

"Temeeeeee… banguunn…"

Sasuke semakin nyenyak dalam tidurnya mendengar alunan suara itu.

Naru menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan mendekat, dia menarik kasar bantal di kepala Sasuke hingga kepala Sasuke jatuh dengan tiba-tiba, belum cukup, dia memukul-mukulkan bantal itu ke Sasuke. "Teme, bangun. Kenapa kau suka sekali tidur siang? Ini sudah sore, ayo bangun.."

"Ck, Naru. Stop!" Sasuke menangkis bantal itu dengan kuat dan menariknya cepat. Membuat dia bisa melihat wajah cemberut Naru. Sasuke menghela nafas dan mendudukkan dirinya, "Kau kenapa, hm?"

"Teme jelek, kenapa susah sekali bangun?"

"Aku sudah bangun sekarang." Sasuke menarik Naru untuk duduk di sampingnya dan kembali membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Naru, "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi sambil memejamkan mata.

Wajah Naru memerah dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke. Padahal itu hal yang biasa tapi sekarang dia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Baka!" gumam Naru pelan.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Naru hari ini.

.

.

Akhirnya, Naru memilih tetap mengganggu pemuda raven itu sejak sore tadi. Dia bahkan ikut acara makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha malam itu.

Dan sekarang, disinilah ia. Duduk berdua dengan Sasuke di taman keluarga Uchiha.

"Teme," panggilan manja itu mulai terdengar. Hanya di jawab seadanya oleh Sasuke yang memainkan ponselnya. "Kau… punya pacar?"

Gerakan tangan Sasuke di ponselnya terhenti seketika. Dia menoleh dan menatap Naru dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di artikan. Selanjutnya dia menggeleng. "Kau tahu jika aku tidak punya, Dobe."

Naru diam dan menatap langit, di tempatnya, Sasuke merasa was-was dengan apa yang akan di ucapkan gadis itu selanjutnya.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Dan sebelum Sasuke sempat mengalihkan topik atau lari dari pembahasan, kalimat itu telah lebih dulu keluar dari mulut Naru. Gadis itu menoleh saat Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab, sapphire Naru menatap sendu Sasuke yang terlihat mematung dengan pandangan kosong. "Teme? Kau mendengarku? Aku… aku.. aku mencintaimu, Teme."

Set

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya tanpa melihat kearah Naru, dan tanpa kata, dia berjalan memasukki rumahnya. Tidak perduli dengan kehadiran Naru disana yang tengah di lingkupi perasaan sedih.

"Sasuu.." gumam Naru pelan di keheningan taman malam itu.

.

.

"Naru-chan, kau kenapa?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada khawatir begitu melihat wajah murung Naru pagi itu. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya menggeleng tak menjawab, membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

Hari itu, bahkan Sasuke tidak mengajaknya bicara. Mereka yang biasanya pergi bersama ke sekolah, hari itu Sasuke pergi lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Sampai di sekolahpun Sasuke mengabaikannya dan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun padanya, membuat Naru hampir menangis di tengah jam pelajaran jika saja guru yang mengajar bukanlah Ibiki-sensei.

.

.

Naru berjalan lesu di sekitar rumahnya. Malam begini, biasanya dia ke rumah Sasuke atau Sasuke yang ke rumahnya dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi sekarang…

Tap

Dia berhenti, menatap bingung sepasang sepatu yang menghalangi jalannya. Kepalanya mendongak dan perlahan melihat sosok Sasuke secara utuh berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Oh, Sasuke memang tampan dan keren. Batin Naru berteriak.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naru tanpa kata-kata dan mengajaknya melangkah pergi.

Naru tidak tahu kemana tujuan mereka dan ikut saja kemana pemuda itu membawanya pergi.

Keduanya terus berjalan dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di pinggir danau dekat sekolah mereka. Cukup dekat dan tidak terlalu jauh. Terlihat pemandangan danau itu cukup indah dilihat dari sedikit cahaya lampu yang ada. Tapi… "Teme, kenapa kita kesini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan tidak menatapnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu maju dan melakukan sesuatu di sana. Tak lama..

Shuuu…. Ctar ctar … shuuu… ctar ctar

Sapphire Naru berbinar melihat kembang api yang meledak di udara. Begitu indah dan sangat indah. Bahkan Naru tidak tahu kata lain selain 'indah' untuk mendefinisikan pemandangan itu. "Suggooii.." gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Senang jika apa yang dia lakukan bisa membuat gadis itu terkesima sampai sebegitunya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dan meraih tangan Naru dalam sekali gerak, membuat Naru mengalihkan tatapannya dari udara menjadi kearah onyx Sasuke yang tak kalah menawan.

"Teme.."

"Naru," genggaman tangan Sasuke mengerat sesaat. "Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ucapan itu membuat Naru mengerutkan alisnya. Bukankah itu kalimat yang dia ucapkan kemarin malam?

"Eng,,, Teme… kau… foto copy kalimatku ya?" tanyanya polos.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan memejamkan mata, mencoba sabar dengan tingkah gadis itu. Apa Naru tidak tahu jika dia butuh keberanian segunung untuk melakukan dan mengatakan semua itu?

"Baiklah, aku mengambil kalimatmu kemarin." Ucap Sasuke mengalah. "Aku… sudah lama menyukaimu. Aku sangat ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi saat kau menyatakan perasaan lebih dulu, aku merasa seperti seorang pengecut. Aku.. aku ingin… aku ingin aku yang mengatakan kalimat itu dan mendengarmu menerima pernyataanku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin karena aku terlalu bodoh hingga terlalu lama mengulur waktu, jadi kau bertindak duluan. Makanya, aku kemarin langsung pergi. Maaf. Tapi aku sudah bertekad untuk kembali mengucapkan itu padamu. Makanya malam ini aku mengajakmu kesini dan menyatakan perasaanku."

Keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Uzumaki Naru, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, menjadi pacar seorang Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naru menelan ludah dan menggigit bibirnya. Dia merasa sulit mengungkapkan hal itu kemarin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sebelum mengatakan semua itu kepada Sasuke kemarin, tapi ternyata, mendengar hal itu dari Sasuke justru semakin membuatnya gugup dan jantungnya semakin berdegup cepat.

Tak merasa yakin dengan suara, Naru mengangguk. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, hingga akhirnya dia mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum senang. "Aku mau, Sasuu.. aku mau jadi pacar Sasuu.." gadis itu segera memeluk Sasuke hingga pemuda itu sedikit menunduk ke depan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Naru dengan erat. Dia mengangkat tubuh itu sedikit dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naru."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Sedikit Sequel

Dua tahun setelah jadian. Sehari setelah Naru mengejar Sasuke yang menuju bandara. Sehari setelah kesalahpahaman mereka dan membuat hubungan mereka jauh lebih dekat. 12 jam setelah ciuman pertama mereka…

.

Brak… "Temeee…" suara cempreng itu kembali menggema di rumah keluarga Uchiha pagi minggu itu. Cukup membuat helaan nafas terdengar dari penghuni lain, tapi tidak cukup untuk membangunkan sang 'Teme'.

"Huft.." Naru menggembungkan pipinya melihat Sasuke yang masih bergelung di ranjangnya. Gadis itu berlari dan…

Tap.. bruk… "Ugh."

Onyx Sasuke langsung terbuka saat sebuah beban berat tiba-tiba menimpa tubuhnya. Sang pelaku malah nyengir lebar di atas tubuh Sasuke. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang terurai, sebagian membelai lembut wajah Sasuke. Dan rambut yang seolah membingkai wajah gadis itu, membuat Naru tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih manis.

Sasuke menghela nafas, tidak bisa marah melihat Naru yang sudah sangat cantik di hadapannya kini. "Naru sayang, kenapa membangunkanku begitu? Akan lebih menyenangkan jika membangunkanku dengan ciuman. Benarkan?"

Naru mencibir tapi tetap memberi kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda raven itu. Cuph~~ "Ohayou, Sassuu.."

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan meraih kepala bersurai kuning itu. Bibirnya meraih bibir Naru dan melumatnya singkat. "Ohayou, Naru-ku sayang. Kau cantik sekali pagi ini."

Naru manyun, "Aku sudah cantik dari dulu, Sasu."

"Iya, iya. Kau sudah sangat cantik dari dulu."

Senyum Naru semakin lebar mendengar hal itu. "Ne, Sasu. Kalau kau belum siap, kapan kita perginya?" ucapnya merengek.

Alis Sasuke bertaut. "Pergi? Pergi kemana?"

Sapphire Naru mendelik, "Kau lupa? Hari ini kita kencan seharian, Teme!" Naru berteriak dan bangkit lalu memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke dengan bantal. "Dasar teme jelek jelek jelek jelek… kau lupa dengan janjimu semalam? Kita kencan seharian hari ini, Temee… kenapa kau lupaaa?"

"Akh, iya.. aku ingat, Naru… owh, stop.. stop.." Sasuke bangun dari ranjangnya dan langsung berlari memasuki kamar mandi untuk melarikan diri dari amukan sang kekasih.

Blam

Pintu terutup dan Naru tersenyum di tempatnya. "Pukulan ternyata masih ampuh untuk menyuruhnya cepat bergerak." Gumam Naru sambil mencium bantal di pelukannya seolah mencium ujung senapan yang baru saja di pakai menembak tepat sasaran.

Dan kencan mereka hari itu… mungkin akan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Thanks to :

Hoshi Riri ; nina ; keyko keinarra minami ; Alynda B ; yy ; firdaus minato ; LittleStarrieKIM ; anitaindah777 ; Ray han ; guest ; bagasputra22


End file.
